Nothing Like A Giant Robot
by GoldGuardian2418
Summary: Mya and Devon get a surprise when a truck turns out to be more than a truck. guestsurprise's first Transformers story. I only posted it for them.


**Another story by guestsurprise, who owns Mya and Devon in this story. Also, this is guestsurprise's first Transformers story, so please be nice in the reviews. Any mean reviews will be removed and reported! **

**Enjoy! Transformers belongs to Hasbro.**

* * *

**Nothing Like A Giant Robot**

Things have been crazy lately in their town. There were rumors of giant robots that had been known to be all over the place, but no one could really give a good description of which ones they've seen.

"Giant robots?"

"I believe it…I wish we could see one of them," Devon said quietly. Mya just rolled her eyes. She didn't believe in anything that she could not see. Devon just nudged her gently and they headed to Devon's garage. He worked in a car dealership and working on cars was his life. As the two walked in the car lot, Devon immediately went to show her the new cars that he had just received. He pointed to a beautiful black truck.

"Look at this beautiful baby! It's true she looks beat up and looks a bit terrible, but with a bit of this magic shine rinse I got today, she will look as good as new!" He smiled as he immediately got a rag and started rubbing the truck. The truck suddenly moved forward. Both of them stopped in shock.

"Devon, did you put the car in park?" Mya asked.

"Of course I did! And look I even have the keys," Devon said as he held the keys up for her to see. He then turned around and began to rub the truck again when suddenly they heard a voice.

"STOP THAT KID!" The voice bellowed. Now Mya and Devon were terrified. Devon then dropped the keys and they both jumped on the hood of the truck for protection. They were shaking so bad that they both looked like leaves blowing in the wind.

"There's an intruder! We need to get out of here!" Devon said, his voice cracking in fear.

"I agree!" Mya quickly responded, but suddenly, she brushed her foot across the hood and the truck shook again.

"Both of you get offa me!" A deep voice bellowed. Both of them slowly looked down and felt the truck shake again, almost trying to coax them to get off. Both of them screamed and jumped off the truck and started running for their lives. Devon made it out the door and Mya tried to follow but the truck blocked her exit.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH! DEVON! HELP ME!" She screamed as she tried to back up. She then fell and sprained her ankle. She screamed in pain and tried to get to her feet but it was hard, especially now that the truck was slowly rolling towards her.

"Calm down, human," the voice responded. But Mya picked up a bar and hit the front of the truck when it got too close. She heard a growl and then the "truck" started to transform. He grew into one of the tallest robots that she had ever seen! Not only was he large, but he did not look happy. His "eyes" narrowed at her and he approached her. Mya somehow found some new strength and rolled under one of the other cars to escape the angry robot.

"No one hits me with a bar…hope you're feeling lucky human," he angrily whispered. Mya then felt her heart skip a few beats in fear as she saw his giant robot fingers feeling under the car for her. She then saw him pull his hand back out and the entire car was lifted in the air and tossed across the yard. She was now face to face with the giant robot again! Mya scrambled to her feet and tried to limp away but he grabbed a hold of her and pulled her close to his chest. She struggled, but she was not at full strength because of her ankle. She winced in pain as he picked her up and she tried to scream again but she froze when she now looked straight into his optics.

"Scream one more time and I will give you something to scream about," he angrily spoke.

"Let me go!" Mya pleaded. The robot rolled his eyes and gently lifted her foot up.

"Calm down young one; you're injured. Let me see your ankle," he commanded in a slighter calmer tone. He then picked up her ankle and examined it. It's true he was not a doctor but he did know how to fix a hurt ankle. "It's not broken, you should be alright now."

"T-Thank you…w-who are you?" She asked gently.

"My name is Ironhide, and I'm an Autobot. What is your name young one?"

"Mya. Wait…Ironhide? Autobot? But how are you a giant robot? Where did you come from?"

"Listen to me. Don't ask so many questions; you need to go home and forget this ever happened," Ironhide said sternly.

"How can I forget a giant robot spoke to me?"

"Well I wouldn't have spoken at all had your friend not been tick.."

"Tick? What is tick?"

"Nothing. Now you can leave. Go on young one, go home," he said as he began to place her down.

"Tick? Hold on! You're ticklish!?" Mya laughed out. The Autobot grimaced at her words and he growled a low growl. Mya sat up and she suddenly jumped back in his palm and started climbing up his shoulder. Ironhide tried to grab her, but for someone with a hurt ankle Mya could move fast! He then smirked and slowly changed back into his truck form. Mya gasped as she was suddenly, but gently, laid back on the ground. She saw him transform back into his truck mode and she smirked and threw his door open and jumped inside.

"What are you doing? Get out of there, Mya!"

"This isn't over, Ironhide! Consider this payback for terrifying me!" Mya yelled out as she began scratching and gently kneading the insides of the car.

"AHAHAAHAAHAHAH STOHOHOHOP IIHIHIHIHIT! CUT IT OUT YOUNGLING!"

"I don't think so…" Mya singsonged. She then gently started scratching the ceiling of the car.

"AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAAHAAHAHAHAHA KEEHEHEHP YOUR HANDS TO YOURSELF!" He laughed out. She couldn't help but giggle listening to this robot. As crazy as this entire situation was, she was no longer afraid. Suddenly, she felt a gas-like substance fill the insides of the car. Her tickling slowed down and she was beginning to fall asleep.

"W-What's happening?"

"Go to sleep, young one," Ironhide's deep voice responded, but shockingly his tone was very gentle. Mya slowly curled up in the seat and fell asleep.

* * *

_One hour later…_

Mya woke up at her house. She looked and saw her ankle was bandaged up, but there was no sign of Ironhide or her friend Devon. She scurried downstairs and went outside. Devon was there waiting for her.

"Hey Mya! I'm glad you're awake!" He smiled.

"Devon, thank goodness you're alright! Where's the black truck? Where's Ironhide?"

"Huh? I don't know an Ironhide, but that black truck is gone! I loved that truck but I can't seem to find it at all!"

"B-But that can't be! And of course you know Ironhide; he's the giant robot that we ran into," Mya panicked. But no matter what she said, Devon did not remember anything about the robot at all, he only remembered the truck. Mya finally gave up and excused herself; she couldn't believe it! Devon didn't remember anything.

"How could he not remember anything?!" Mya said to herself out loud, clearly frustrated.

"We know how to do a mind wipe," a voice responded. Mya spun around and saw the black truck, Ironhide, parked only a few feet from her.

"Ironhide?" Mya smiled hopefully. She ran over to him and hugged the front of the car. From deep inside, it sounded like a chuckle.

"Alright kid, knock it off. I have to go now," he whispered softly. Mya nodded but then sadness began to fill her eyes. She felt the truck gently nudge her.

"No need to cry, kid. I will be around," he said and by the sound of his voice, it was almost like he was smiling. Mya smiled at him once more and then Ironhide took off. Mya could only sigh as she watched him drive away, hoping she would see him soon again.

* * *

**guestsurprise's words: I hope you all enjoyed it. This was my first Transformers fict. It was a little hard to do, but I sure do enjoy them!**

**Please leave a review, but no flames!**

**GoldGuardian2418**


End file.
